zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 35
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :'''Note:''' This section is subject to change! *No more than eight suggestions per week. *1 support column. *Signed on users only. *If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. *No talk templates *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~ and a # in front of it. *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected *A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) *No suggestion fights 2 weeks in a row. *Please add the battle participants in alphabetical order. *Post WHY you support/oppose. *You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions [[Alien]] vs. [[Big Poe]] The battle of the eerie supernatural ghost-like beings. Nobody really knows what they are or why they exist. Additionally, a bottle is the prize for defeating both. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 00:18, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : : For those that are wondering, the reason I used Big Poe instead of regular Poes is so that I could use the "mysterious" similarity. For example, the Composer Brothers prove that regular Poes are just lingering souls, whereas we see in Majora's Mask that Big Poes seem to be composed of mysterious blue flames. Also, this is '''''not''''' an undead fight. While they both have ghost-like appearances, the aliens are, er, aliens (not ghosts). Even if it were an undead fight, it would be a very different undead fight from the ones we've done recently with skeletons and zombies. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 00:18, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : : There is no way I can NOT support this. They're both mysterious Majora's Mask enemies! [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : I like it!--[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] 03:18, 22 March 2009 (UTC) [[The Killer Bees]] vs. [[Bombers Secret Society of Justice]] Gang wars between Windfall Island and Clock Town! One group causes trouble, while the other group's intention is keeping the peace. All of them are short, fast kids who are masters at hide-and-seek. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : I suggested this fight previously. It came close, so I'm giving it another go. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : I still like this fight. I was disappointed to see it lose right before it was time to make the new fight. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 02:52, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : :Not really a fan of this one... don't really like the group fights that much, and the secret society has more people haha... --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] 03:18, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : :I have a bad feeling about this...(next I'll be getting a lawsuit from George Lucas!) --[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin''']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|'''''Slayer''''']] 03:22, 22 March 2009 (UTC) [[Veran]] vs. [[Agahnim]] Battle of the wizards who need more time in the sun. Both serve another more powerful being, and both are instruments in attempting to bring Ganondorf back to power. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin''']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|'''''Slayer''''']] 03:02, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : : This fight seems good enough, but there's something about it that doesn't appeal to me. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 03:14, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : :interesting, I'll think about this one. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] 03:18, 22 March 2009 (UTC) [[Chu Worm]]/[[Chu]] vs. [[Gekko]]/[[Mad Jelly]] Battle of the creatures that form symbiotic relationships with jelly-like organisms in which both gain an advantage. [[User:Dark Ridley|Dark Ridley]] 02:59, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : : I like this fight. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 03:00, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : :Just not into this one... sorry man. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] 03:18, 22 March 2009 (UTC) [[Volvagia]] vs. [[Valoo]] Battle of the similar dragons with similar names! --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] 03:18, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : :Just not really into this, and the connection your using between them isn't very good. [[User:Dark Ridley|Dark Ridley]] 03:19, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : :touche --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] 03:24, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Comments